


Strings of Blood

by pushkin666



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bandslash, M/M, Serial!Killer Spencer, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer buys boxes of guitar strings. He's a drummer so he doesn't use them to play. No, he uses them to kill pretty scene boys - boys that look like Brendon.  Possessive!Serial Killer Spencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strings of Blood

**DIABOLICAL**

Spencer reads the newspaper report and smiles. The Scene-Kid Murderer striking again. The victim found naked, strangled with a guitar string, bruises on his body. His face unmarked but decorated by make-up expertly applied; beautiful in death.

They're always thin; pretty with dark hair, tight jeans and tees showing off their bodies. So easy to lure in with promises, soft whispered words. The police are calling the killings diabolical!

Brendon leans over to kiss him, and Spencer swallows. Wonders when he will stop killing Brendon substitutes. How long before he goes after the real thing, refusing to share any longer.

**STRINGS**

Guitar strings sticky with blood. Spencer watches the water slowly turning pink, blood slipping away from the steel.

He takes the strings out of the sink. He dries them carefully before wrapping them in a clean handkerchief.

Back in his bedroom he retrieves a wooden box from under the bed. It's already half full of handkerchiefs hiding their macabre treasure. He places this newest trophy on top of the others, closes his eyes and thinks of all the pretty boys.

He puts the box away and picks up the new pack of guitar strings. Strings he's bought especially for Brendon.

**ZENITH**

Spencer took a mouthful of water and looked over at Brendon's sleeping form. Brendon was in a deep sleep. Sated from a mammoth sex session Spencer knew that nothing would wake him.

Fifteen dead now and still Brendon lived. Spencer really wasn't sure why that was. When would he reach the zenith of his obsession? Would it be tonight or some other night? Maybe more needed to die before he killed Brendon. He just wasn't sure.

He quietly opened the bedside cabinet. Took out the guitar strings and turned the packet in his hands, all the time looking at Brendon.


End file.
